testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Transfusão de Sangue
As Testemunhas de Jeová acreditam que Deus proíbe as Transfusões de Sangue. Sua condenação religiosa remonta a 1945. (A Sentinela 1/7/1945 pág. 198-201, em inglês) Com o fracionamento dos hemocomponentes, a transfusão de sangue total passou a ser uma terapêutica obsoleta em rápido desuso. Na grande maioria dos casos que envolve TJs, é a necessidade de um componente específico. Quer seja sangue total ou seus componentes principais, quer seja do seu próprio (sangue autólogo) ou de outra pessoa (sangue heetrólogo), é no seu entender uma violação da Lei de Deus. Recusam concentrado de hemácias, de plaquetas, de leucócitos e plasma. Recusam a coleta autóloga pré-operatória para reinfusão posterior. Não podem ser dadores de sangue. Os "componentes menores" do sangue ou derivados do plasma são aceites. Aceitam a circulação extracorporal, se for ininterrupta, e as máquinas usadas, lubrificadas na sua preparação com fluídos não sanguíneos. Em 1961, batizados não arrependidos são punidos com a excomunhão e severo ostracismo. (A Sentinela 15/9/1961 pág. 559, em inglês; Sangue, Medicina e a Lei de Deus, 1961, pág. 11, 13-14, em inglês; português em 1963) Desde 1995, por força do Arcordo da Bulgária, pelas suas ações, a religião afirma que a pessoa escolheu se dissociar da religião. Na prática, essa pessoa é tratada da mesma maneira que um desassociado. Em 2000, as frações dos "componentes maiores" do sangue já são aceites. (A Sentinela 1/6/2000 pág. 29-31 e 15/10/2000 pág. 29-31; Mantenha-se no Amor de Deus, pág. 215-218; Nosso Ministério do Reino de 3/2007) Origem da doutrina O que significa a expressão "se abster do sangue" para um judeu do I Século? Os judeus estavam proibidos de comer carne com o seu sangue [ ou seja, carne kosher não sangrada ou indevidamente sangrada ]. (Atos 15:20, 29 e 21:25) Seu sangue tinha de ser "derramado no solo e coberto com pó". (Levítico 17:10-11, 13) Génesis 9:3-4 diz "somente a carne com a sua vida ''[ ou ''alma ]'' - seu sangue - não deveis comer''". Este texto fundamenta a convição de que esta norma era obrigatória a toda a Humanidade. (Enciclopédia Bíblica, de M’Clintock e Strong,1882, Vol. 1 pág. 834, em inglês) A expressão "se abster do sangue" foi aplicada ao sangue humano transfundido. Aceitar sangue é encarado como sendo uma nutrição intravenosa. A religião rejeita uma aplicação específica e limitada, posição que é partilhada pelas demais religiões. Afirmam que esta ordem não foi revogada. Fazer isso é tão importante quanto "se abster" da idolatria ou da imoralidade sexual. (O que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina, pág. 130 § 13-16; Raymond Franz, Em Busca da Liberdade Cristã, 1991, Editora Hagnos, Cap. 9) Em 1892, aparece o primeiro comentário sobre o sangue nas publicações da Torre de Vigia. Para Charles Russell, a proibição de "se abster do sangue" era uma medida temporária para manter a harmonia entre os cristãos gentios e os judeus recém-convertidos ao Cristianismo. (A Torre de Vigia de Sião 15/11/1892 pág. 349-352 e 15/4/1909 pág. 4374, em inglês) Em 1923, com o artigo intitulado "A Fraude da Vacinação", marca o início da oposição da Torre de Vigia - e de Clayton Woodworth - contra as vacinas. "A ideia de injetar podre matéria, pus, na circulação do sangue, é nojento, repulsivo, para dizer o mínimo. E se vacinação é qualquer coisa, é uma doença repugnante e vil causada pela injeção de matéria infeciosa em pessoas saudáveis e doentes." (A Idade de Ouro 1/3/1923 pág. 211 § 35) Segundo a religião, a vacina é uma injeção direta de germes e toxinas na corrente sanguínea. Afirmam que isso é uma violação do Pacto Eterno com Noé. (Génesis 9:4) (A Idade de Ouro 4/2/1931 pág. 294 § 42 e 24/2/1935 pág. 294, em inglês) A vacinação foi condenada até 1952. Em 1927, de acordo com Génesis 9:4, é explicado que o uso de sangue dos animais mortos como alimento, era biblicamente errado. (A Sentinela 1/1/1927 pág. 371, em inglês) Dogma de Fé e a Probição Em 1945, a proibição de comer sangue de animais mortos para alimento (Génesis 9:3-4; Levítico 17:10-11, 13-14), foi aplicada ao sangue humano transfundido. Aceitar sangue é equivalente a comer ou ingerir sangue, ou seja, uma nutrição intravenosa. (A Sentinela 1/7/1945 pág. 198-201, em inglês) Uma vez que o sangue "tinha ser derramado no chão e coberto com pó", concluem que o sangue derramado não deve ser reaproveitado. (A Sentinela 15/10/1959 pág. 640) Antes, eram elogiados os dadores de sangue. (A Idade de Ouro 29/7/1925 pág. 683, em inglês) Uma prévia condenação aparece na revista Consolação 22/12/1943 pág. 23, no artigo "Sangue de Cavalo em Transfusões". Obter soro de anticorpos obtido a partir do plasma equino, era condenável. Em seguida, radicalizam. "Não apenas como descendente de Noé, mas agora também como alguém vinculado pela Lei de Deus, o povo de Israel incorporava o Pacto Eterno em relação à Santidade do Sangue que sustenta a Vida, e o estrangeiro era proibido de comer ou beber sangue, seja pela boca ou por transfusão." (A Sentinela 1/12/1944 pág. 362 § 32, em inglês) Com a II Guerra Mundial a terminar, Hayden Covington disse a Edmund Gruss que Frederick Franz viu a proibição de transfusões de sangue como forma de conseguir duas coisas: uma oportunidade de continuar a se falar da religião [ ganhar notoriedade pública ] por criar um alvoroço na comunidade, e para convencer as TJs que estavam a ser perseguidas pela sua Fé. (Edmund C. Gruss, Os Quatro Presidentes da Torre de Vigia, 2003) Os críticos da doutrina veem nisto uma estratégia para criar mártires pela Fé para alavancar a religião. Em 1952, as vacinas são aceites. Não são "consideradas nutrição de sangue". (A Sentinela 15/12/1952 pág. 764, em inglês; 1/1/1954 pág. 15, em português; Certificar-se de Todas as Coisas, pág. 48 § 47; A Sentinela 1/4/1962 pág. 223, em português) Em 1954, a imunoglobulina (anticorpos) e albumina são condenadas. “Dizem-nos que é preciso 600 ml de sangue integral para obter . . . imunoglobulina, suficiente para uma injeção . . . o fato de ser feita de sangue total a coloca na mesma categoria das transfusões de sangue”. (Despertai! 8/1/1954 pág. 24) “Enquanto este médico defende o uso de certas "frações" sanguíneas, particularmente albumina [ 3,5% a 5,0% do volume do plasma ], tal uso está sob proibição bíblica." (Despertai! 8/9/1956 pág. 20, em inglês) Em 1958, os soros imunológicos e imunogolubinas são permitidos. É uma questão de consciência pessoal. “Devemos considerar a injeção de soro . . . e frações do sangue como a gamaglobulina na corrente sanguínea . . . como o mesmo que ingerir sangue ou tomar transfusões de sangue ou plasma? Não, não parece necessário que os ponhamos na mesma categoria, embora o tenhamos feito algum tempo atrás.” (A Sentinela 15/9/1958 pág. 575, em inglês; A Sentinela 1/2/1959 pág. 95, em português) Em 1959, uma vez que o sangue tem que ser "derramado no solo", é errado a coleta pré-operatória de sangue autólogo (do seu próprio sangue) para depois reinfundir. O armazenamento de sangue autólogo, mesmo que seja por um breve periodo, é errado. (A Sentinela 15/10/1959 pág. 640) Em 1963, qualquer fração do sangue total [ por ex.: plasma, hemácias ] são "nutrientes". Esta regra não se aplica às vacinas. (A Sentinela 15/2/1963 pág. 124, em inglês) Em 1965, os soros imunológicos não são "alimento para nutrir o corpo, algo que a Bíblia condena diretamente, seu uso é assunto para a consciência de cada um." (Despertai! 22/8/1965 pág. 18, em inglês) Probição Desde 1961, um(a) batizado(a) que aceite uma transfusão de sangue e não se arrepende, será excomungado e severamente ostracizado. (A Sentinela 15/1/1961 pág. 63-64, em inglês; 1/12/1961 pág. 734-736, em português; Proclamadores, pág. 184) Antes, embora fosse errado, não era um motivo para uma ação judicativa. (A Sentinela 1/8/1958 pág. 478, em inglês; 15/4/1959 pág. 255, em português) Quer seja de sangue total ou dos seus 4 componentes, quer seja do nosso próprio (sangue autólogo) ou o de outra pessoa (sangue hetrólogo), é errado. (A Sentinela 15/9/1961 pág. 559, em inglês; Sangue, Medicina e a Lei de Deus, 1961, pág. 11, 13-14, em inglês; português em 1963) Inclui a coleta pré-operatória de sangue autólogo. O armazenamento de sangue, mesmo que seja por um breve periodo, é errado. (A Sentinela 15/10/1959 pág. 640) "O sangue de qualquer pessoa é na realidade a própria pessoa. . . . Intoxicações provocadas pelo estilo de vida, hábitos comendo e bebendo . . . Os venenos que produzem o impulso para cometer suicídio, assassinato, ou roubo estão no sangue. Insanidade moral, perversões sexuais, repressão, complexos de inferioridade, crimes mesquinhos - isto normalmente ocorre na esteira de transfusão de sangue." (A Sentinela de 15/9/1961 pág. 564) Os médicos e enfermeiros que são TJs podem administrar vacinas, soros imunologicos e transfusões de sangue a pacientes que não são TJs, se a sua consciência o permitir. (A Sentinela 15/11/1964 pág. 6820) A religião reconhece que o sangue é um tecido celular líquido e se distancia do argumento da nutrição intravenosa. Em 1966, o sangue transfundido foi equiparado ao canibalismo. (A Sentinela 1/7/1966 pág. 401 § 57, em inglês) Desde 1968, os transplantes de órgãos e tecidos são uma forma de canibalismo. (A Sentinela 15/11/1967 pág. 702-704, em inglês) Reconhecem que as''' frações menores do sangue não são para "sustentação [ alimento, nutrição ] da Vida". (A Sentinela 15/6/1978 pág. 30-31) Os riscos imunológicos e infeciosos associados ao sangue heterólogo são usados para dar credibilidade à sua posição religiosa. (As TJs e a Questão do Sangue, 1977, pág. 41) A religião aprova a '''circulação extracorporal (CEC) se for ininterrupta. E as máquinas de hemodialise, de coração-pulmão artificial (cell sever) e similares, tem de ser lubrificadas com fluídos sem sangue. (A Sentinela 15/6/1978 pág. 30-31) Em 1980, os transplantes são uma questão de consciência. Não é mais encarado como canibalismo. (A Sentinela 15/3/1980 pág. 31, em inglês; A Sentinela 1/9/1980 pág. 31) Em 1984, o transplante de medula óssea, o mesmo que células estaminais hematopoiéticas, desde de que não envolva transfusão de sangue,' 'é uma questão de consciência. (A Sentinela 15/5/1984 pág. 31-32) A coleta por aférese de células estaminais do sangue periférico, é aceite. Todas as proteínas do plasma, tambem chamadas de "componentes menores", são aceites. Embora sejam extraídas do plasma de muitos dadores, seu uso não é isento de riscos. (A Sentinela 1/6/1974 pág. 352; 1/6/1990 pág. 30-31) Desde 2000, as frações dos "componentes maiores" do sangue são aceites, nomeadamente a hemoglobina e hemina. (A Sentinela 1/6/2000 pág. 29-31 e 15/10/2000 pág. 29-31; Mantenha-se no Amor de Deus, pág. 215-218; Nosso Ministério do Reino de 3/2007) Ginecologia, Obstetrícia e Pediatria Problemas hemorrágicos em Ginecologia e Obstetrícia podem causar a morte da mulher grávida, do feto / recém-nascido, ou de ambos. Apesar da importância do acompanhamento pré-natal, situações clínicas graves podem surgir. (Carta 16/12/2009 em inglês; 4/12/2010 em português) Pode se confrontar com a necessidade de uma transfusão de Urgência ( quando têm 24 horas ou menos ) ou de Emergência. Por isso, foi recomendado aos Anciãos a aconselhar os futuros pais a entrar em contato com a Comissão de Ligação com Hospitais (CLH) da região, se for necessário. Devem fornecer a grávida (e a seu marido, se ele for uma TJ) o documento "Informações para Gestantes" ''(S-401). Para ajudar os médicos a evitar e controlar a hemorragia e a anemia, o SIH da religião preparou documentos de consulta úteis, "''Estratégias Clínicas . . . em Obstetrícia e Ginecologia (chh), e se for necessário tratamento nos Cuidados Intensivos, “''Estratégias Clínicas . . . em Pacientes Criticamente Enfermos''" (chi). Eles devem fornecer aos pais com filhos menores de idade o documento Como os Pais podem Proteger seus Filhos de Transfusões de Sangue ''(S-55). '''Médicos e Enfermeiros que são TJs' No caso de enfermeiros que sejam Testemunhas, se a sua consciência permitir, podem administrar uma transfusão de sangue se for ordenada, por exemplo, por um médico. No caso de médicos, não podem ordenar uma transfusão. Numa equipa cirúrgica, além do cirurgião, o anestesista pode ordenar a transfusão. Devem evitar ficar numa situação limite ou conflituosa, como por exemplo, trabalhar no Serviço de Hemoterapia ou no Serviço de Urgência. (Carta 2/10/1995; note A Sentinela 15/11/1964 pág. 6820, em inglês) Confidencialidade Clínica Resistir à Ordem judicial Até que ponto deve uma TJs resistir a uma transfusão ordenada por um Tribunal? (A Sentinela 15/6/1991 pág. 31) A religião responde que a Lei de Deus - exige que os cristãos se abstenham de sangue - tem de ser obedecida. "Cada caso é um caso, de modo que não há nenhuma regra abrangente no que diz respeito a isto. . . . a Lei Divina vem em primeiro lugar; . . . têm de ser inabaláveis e estar firmemente resolvidos a não violar a Lei Divina". Neste caso, são aconselhados a argumentar que uma transfusão forçada é "uma invasão de seu corpo e comparando-a ao estupro. . . . ''na maioria dos casos, os cristãos têm evitado transfusões e conseguido recuperar-se com cuidados médicos competentes . . . E o mais importante de tudo é que eles têm mantido sua integridade ao Divino Dador da Vida e Juiz." '''Existem Sanções' Em assuntos de Saúde, a religião garante que cada TJ toma as suas próprias decisões perante Deus, segundo a sua consciência baseada no seu estudo da Biblia. Afirma não é uma imposição da religião, mas é uma crença sincera e pessoal." (Despertai! 22/3/1995 pág. 19; A Sentinela 15/12/1994 pág. 19) Raúl Josefino, um dos advogados da religião em Portugal, assegurou: "No limite, a liberdade de receber sangue é uma opção da Testemunha. Ela pode consentir e recebê-lo sem sofrer qualquer tipo de recriminação". (Jornal Público de 17/12/1999, na secção Sociedade) Devido ao Acordo da Bulgária de 9 de março de 1995, aceitar sangue deixou de ser um motivo para uma desassociação. (Carta às CLHs 16/6/2000 e de 16/4/2004; A Sentinela ''15/2/1997 pág. 20; compare com Relatório CEDH - Requerimento n.º 28626/1995, ACTJs Bulgária vs. Governo da Bulgária, de 9/3/1995, Parte 2, pág. 4 § 17) Diz o manual Pastoreiem o Rebanho de Deus, Cap.18 § 3: * "Se uma pessoa aceitar sangue, uma Comissão [ de Anciãos não Judicativa ] deve procurar obter os fatos e avaliar a atitude da pessoa. Se ela estiver '''arrependida', a Comissão pode providenciar ajuda no espírito de Gálatas 6:1 ("reajustar tal homem num espírito de brandura") e Judas 22-23 ("mostrar misericórdia"). Visto que a pessoa está espiritualmente fraca [ isto é, não é considerada exemplar ], ela não se qualifica para privilégios especiais por um tempo, talvez seja necessário remover certos privilégios básicos. Dependendo das circunstâncias, a Comissão talvez precise fazer um anúncio à congregação: «''Os Anciãos cuidaram de um assunto envolvendo o(a) irmão(a)'' [ nome da pessoa ]. Ficarão felizes de saber que pastores espirituais estão esforçando-se para prestar ajuda.»" * "se os Anciãos dessa Comissão concluírem que a pessoa não está arrependida, eles devem anunciar a dissociação. [ Organizados, pág. 142 § 33 - “se um cristão decide se dissociar . . . Essa pessoa é tratada da mesma maneira que um desassociado.”; lv pág. 207-209 ] . . . para a congregação. O anúncio deve dizer: «[ nome da pessoa ] não é mais Testemunha de Jeová.» ... Devem enviar prontamente ao Escritório da Filial um relatório sobre a dissociação, usando os formulários apropriados [ S-77 - Aviso de Desassociação / Dissociação ]." Saiba Mais * Alternativa à Transfusão de sangue * Comissão de Ligação com Hospitais (CLH) * Diretivas Antecipadas de Vontade (DAV) * Marvin Gene Smalley * Mark Sanderson Ligações externas * Página Oficial das Testemunhas de Jeová * [http://www.jw.org/pt/publicacoes/livros/como-pode-o-sangue/como-pode-o-sangue-salvar-a-sua-vida Como Pode o Sangue Salvar Sua Vida?], brochura online, 1990 * Testemunhas de Jeová - o Desafio Cirúrgico/Ético artigo do Dr. J. Lowell Dixon e de Marvin G. Smalley. Tradução da reimpressão, feita com a devida permissão da JAMA de 27/11/1981, Vol. 246, n.º 21, pág. 2471-2472, da Assoc. Médica Americana. Foi preparado pelo SIH da Sede mundial. Publicado na Despertai! 22/12/1982 pág. 22-24 e Como Pode o Sangue Salvar Sua Vida?, 1990, pág. 27-29. * Sangue: Quem decide? Baseado na Consciência de Quem? de Dr. J. Lowell Dixon, tradução da reimpressão, feita com a devida permissão da revista New York State Journal of Medicine, 1988, Vol. 88, pág. 463-464, da Soc. Médica do Estado de Nova Iorque. Publicado na Despertai! 22/2/1989 pág. 26-27 e Como Pode o Sangue Salvar Sua Vida?, 1990, pág. 30-31 * Testemunhas associadas para a Reforma na Questão do Sangue * Parecer CNECV objeção ao uso de sangue e derivados por motivos religiosos 46/CNECV/2005 - Relatório Final da CNECV * [http://bloodjournal.hematologylibrary.org/content/early/2011/08/30/blood-2011-06-362038 Hemácias geradas in vitro a partir de células estaminais], artigo no Blood de 1/6/2011, da ASH, em inglês Outras ligações * Conselho de Ética para as Ciências da Vida de Portugal (CNECV) * Autorid. Portuguesa do Sangue e Transplantação (APST) * Soc. Brasileira de Circulação Extracorpórea (SBCEC) * Assoc. Portuguesa de Hemofilia e de Outras Coagulopatias (APH) * Soc. Portuguesa de Hematologia (SPH) * Assoc. Brasileira de Hematologia e de Hemoterapia (ABHH) * Unid. Bio-hemovigilância (UBHEN) ANVISA do Brasil * Soc. Norte-americana de Hematologia (ASH) * Autorid. Norte-americana do Medicamento (FDA) * Agência Europeia do Medicamento (EMA) * INFRAMED - Autorid. Portuguesa do Medicamento / Pesquisa dos Medicamentos Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas Categoria:Medicina